


The color of your eyes

by Anaitis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Basically Alec loves those eyes, Cat eyes, I wrote this at 12 in the morning, Jace mentioned, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus’s eyes, Nightmares, and magnus, mostly magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaitis/pseuds/Anaitis
Summary: The window to his heart. And the last glimpse into his soul. Both belonged to the man who gazed back.





	1. Gold and Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! This my first fic so please leave feedback. And now I give this work. *Exit left stage*

His eyes were something that Alec had failed to notice. Not that they were a pretty shade of amber or the fact the slant of his eyes hinted to his lost family but the fact that his true eyes were hidden. The golden amber color was always hidden behind a mask of humanity. Except in the rare occasions that Magnus let them out to show what he could do.

Alec was no idiot as much as Jace liked to joke about his level of intelligence. But Magnus’s eyes or rather their true color and the slant of the pupil had never occurred to him to ask about. Or rather to ask Magnus why he didn’t wear them more often.

When Magnus wore them it was like an adornment. Not like they were a part of him. Alec had spent a good time wondering about that. Was it because Magnus had have to hide them from his mother? That his features had led to her death? Or his step-father trying to murder him? To drown the devil out. At this point Alec had to stop. The pain of thinking of his beloved Magnus harmed in anyway often led to late nights in the gym and worried nightmares of the war.

He knew that Magnus was fine. He could feel his magic in the flat like he could felt sun on his face when he stepped away from the dark confines of the Institute.

Magnus was fine and his eyes were his. But they were not a part of him. They were something his wore. Something he treasured but not something that he saw as him. Something that he kept separate from his daily life. As if they were a piece of jewelry that could easily be put away.  
But the colors kept Alec awake. That shining gold and dusty copper. Alec dreamed of Magnus’s colors. The purple of his magic. The majestic purple which drifted throughout the air as if it was ink through water.

In the dark at night, when both of them could not sleep Magnus did not hide his eyes. In front of Alec he did not hide his eyes. They pierced the night with their light and did not shy away from Alec’s own gaze reaching to meet his.

For his eyes were not for others. In his own way Magnus owned his eyes in the way Alec used his bow and arrow. As a weapon to show his power and abilities. But here with Alec, only Alec, he could let them be what he wanted.

The window to his heart. And the last glimpse into his soul. Both belonged to the man who gazed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thank you for your feedback.
> 
> Write you later.
> 
> Love, Anaitis


	2. Of Walls and Small Hammers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Readers. <3
> 
> Warning: This chapter does deal with nightmares which could be PTSD but neither character called it PTSD by name.
> 
> Please Enjoy and tell me what you think at the end!

Alec breathed out. In. Out. In. He brought the string back to his ear took a moment to double check his aim and let go. The arrow flew straight. It stuck true in the center of the target across the room. He released his breath and the glint of happiness which had been missing from his eyes returned.

 

Magnus watched as Alec shook out his hands. The sting of the string seemed not to bother him as much as the fact that he was unaccustomed to going so long without training. The war had seen to the normality or what passed for normal for a shadowhunter and blown it to bits.

Magnus watched as Alec continued to make shot after shot and the burdens of the war left him. A ghost of smile seemed to linger on Alec’s face after every shot. His black hair grew messy as the night drew closer to the burning light of the morning. 

Magnus breath halted as he looked at Alec. His brilliant fingers for writing and drawing back the string of a bow. That dark hair of pure night which somehow caught the morning light at dawn. His facade of logical and the lack of empathy for those around him. 

His mask which he guarded as one might guard a treasured weapon. Alec had built walls to keep out people. To keep out the emotions that made him second guess his Mother’s opinion about who he should be. Who he should love. 

Magnus was a wizard with a small hammer. Casting small spells out of love to try and tempt Alec out of his high walls. He would take his hammer and smashthe wall just a little everyday. Everyday with simple things. 

Setting a day for date. Leaving a rose on counter where he knew Alec would find it in the morning along with a note that he would be along for his lunch break with food from the new Italian place down the street. And sometimes more elaborate things. This was Magnus after all. 

Sometimes to break down a wall you need a sledgehammer. 

 

So he would take Alec on trips wherever they wished. Magnus would plan amazing parties for Alec’s birthday and would gift him items from places with names that no one from this century could even pronounce.

 

But in Magnus’ opinion his best was a candle light dinner which had led to an evening of slow dancing and talking. When he thought back to that night the romance was like a candle on the mantle. Always burning and always there to help you find your way in the dark. Even when it blows out you can always find a match.

 

So little by little he broke down the walls. The hammer breaking and chipping away just by a simple conversation. He took each new piece of information and smoothed it out like a clipping in a newspaper and looked at it carefully. He kept it close.

 

The walls eventually broke. All walls do. All walls will.

Magnus had already given Alexander his heart. He had given it to him in spells, lasting glances, dances that they wished could last forever, and the slow rumble of talking which graced their bedroom each evening. He had given it to Alec in a way that no one else could ever hope too.

 

So when Alec is ready to leave the room with the weapons that brought him both pain and relief Magnus will be waiting. He will give him a kiss and then they will both walk home under a sky that is still too cloudy to even catch a glimpse of the sky. 

 

At home when Alec’s nightmares became to much for him to bear in his sleep and he awakes Magnus is always there. Sometimes Magnus already awake from his own nightmares which are plenty from his hundreds years of living. The wars he lived through and the pain of the beginning of his life. The pain of losing the only family he had left.

Alec’s nightmares had come from the war. The fear of losing his family. The fear of losing his brother. The fear of losing everyone. 

The fear of losing Magnus. 

The fear of losing himself to the constant stream of blood and screams. To lose himself to the orders which turned him into a robot.

 

Magnus was always there when he woke up. Always. He seemed to have a sense when Alexander was having a nightmare and would try to wake him up in a way that did not upset him any further. 

When Alec did wake up Magnus and he would talk until they were both too exhausted for nightmares. 

Then their dreams are filled with the other lying beside them. 

Paper would not hold the words to describe what the two feel for each other but the simplest version is this....

Magnus loves Alexander Gideon Lightwood in the way that Aphrodite could only hope to dream about and Alexander loves him in a way that even the most accomplished writer could never capture with the mortal tools of pen and paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave me some feedback. (I need some validation that I did okay.$
> 
> Let me know what you would be interested in reading from me. 
> 
> Adios 
> 
> Love,  
> Anaitis


End file.
